This invention relates to fixtures and more particularly to a rack for supporting a plastic bag in an open position.
Plastic bags are frequently used in a grocery store in place of paper bags for holding items purchased by a customer. Inasmuch as it has been the practice for a consumer to reuse the paper bags that are brought home from the grocery stores for the disposing of trash, it would be highly desirable to provide a rack that enables the consumer to reuse the plastic grocery bags for this purpose.
The paper bag is made of a sufficiently stiff paper so that it can be made available for reuse as a trash bag by simply inserting it into a conventional container with its upper end open. On the other hand, the plastic bag is made of a thin pliable material that has no stiffness and consequently must be suspended in an upright open position for such use. Inasmuch as a rack for holding a plastic bag is necessarily relatively bulky and cumbersome to handle, it is highly advantageous to make such a rack collapsible so that it can be conveniently stored and transported.